


[Vid] Rebels Rising

by condnsdmlk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, a love letter to the rebellion and the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/pseuds/condnsdmlk
Summary: Rebel. Resist.Music: The Phoenix by Fall Out BoySources: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Sequel Trilogy, Rogue One & SoloPremiered at VidUKon 2020.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 61
Collections: VidUKon Premieres 2020





	[Vid] Rebels Rising

For once I could probably share a bunch of notes but I think the only thing I really want to mention is that Luke fighting at the sarlacc pit to 'I think it looked a little better on me' was directly inspired by [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fd/3b/e6/fd3be6e2ec662027bc5a3f9b8f362c07.jpg):

Cross-posted to [DW](https://condnsdmlk.dreamwidth.org/16232.html) | [Tumblr](https://condnsdmlk-vids.tumblr.com/post/620894520634146816/rebel-resist-a-love-letter-to-the-rebellion-and) | [Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3p6d86jteipgvmb/premieres_rebelsrising_condnsdmlk.mp4?dl=0) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/416946364)


End file.
